


songs and how i imagine them as movie scenes

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: these aren't all necessarily for the same movie just various scenesand yes, these are all idealistic, that's why i said movie scenes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these aren't all necessarily for the same movie just various scenes  
> and yes, these are all idealistic, that's why i said movie scenes

hazel - cavetown

main character and love interest stargazing

afterwards they fall asleep tangled in each other and blankets

ring of fire - johnny cash

main character puts on music, starts singing it to the love interest, they end up dancing together

or

family event montage

sometimes - anthony amorim

main character is singing it and crying after they get their heart broken

sick of losing soulmates - dodie

two characters almost got together but then didn't because of a misunderstanding

so then they're both sad because they both are in love with each other but they both think the other doesn't love them

flowers in your hair - the lumineers

pretty parallel to the song; the story of growing up

little sweet scenes of the characters over time

bugbear - chloe moriondo

frustrated with school type scene

the character is singing it music video style 

trying to escape the monotony of routine

school sucks vibes

human - dodie

rising action

the main character is realizing their flaws

or

it's a duet so the main character and love interest are missing each other and realizing they messed up

drama - ajr

okay come on

this one's kind of obvious

friend group that split is all realizing that the drama was dumb and they're better together

or

character has heard multiple rumors and is trying to figure out who's telling the truth

scott pilgrim vs. the world ruined a whole generation of women - negative xp

indie kid movie

they're being edgy and doing cool rebellious things

the main character is probably in a band

your text - sundial

meetcute

and then they fall in love!!

nice happy little scene

all the good girls go to hell - billie eilish

fantasy movie where both god and satan are women

this is the scene where satan is taking over earth n shit

maybe the main character has to pick which side they're fighting for

i miss you - kimya dawson

best friends scene

they're all being nostalgic and having a good time

they could be seniors who are about to leave for college or something

7 rings - ariana grande

shopping montage no question about it

weak - ajr

kinda obvious but main character is trying to resist from doing something and then they do it

best day of my life - american authors

perfect day montage 

main character is having a good time

little league - conan gray

nostalgia montage!! 

i think in montages oops

whatever this is my work you can't stop me

main character is reminiscing

teen idle - marina

main character is going through a phase where they hang out with the wrong type of people

they get offered drugs and stuff

peer pressure

let's talk about your hair - have mercy

main character sees their ex or current love interest with another person

or

doing something impulsive like getting a piercing or dying their hair

pitchfork kids - ajr

futuristic dystopian, the younger generation is starting an uprising against the tyrranical government

when i rule the world - liz

cutesy female villian's song

she full out performs it

the competition - kimya dawson

going from school to work scene

or 

character gets ambition and stuff

february - beach bunny

character is contemplating why someone left them and missing the way things used to be

you know it - colony house

teen! movie! road! trip! montage!

don't stop me now - queen

main character goes out and gets drunk

generally has a bunch of fun

could have been me - the struts

main character overcomes the main challenge

especially in a teen movie

roaring 20s - panic at the disco

viewers are becoming acquainted with the setting

sort of a walkthrough scene of all the different places in town

camera is pov of the main character

as we meet new characters, there's a voiceover of their names and general personality/role

seashore - the regrettes

main female is getting over jerk guy with the help of her friend group 

they have a whole sleepover night including karaoke

she throws out all his stuff

crossfire - stephen

ya dystopia!!

there is a battle

there are casualties

good riddance (time of your life) - green day

goodbye scene

maybe going off to college?? or a friend moves away??

lots of contemplation

everyone will miss the way things were

monster - dodie

main character is fighting with their friends

they feel quite lonely

beetles & snakes - human petting zoo

coming of age movie

main character realizes they're not ready to grow up

goodbye summer :( - beach bunny

...summer is ending

idek what else to say man

cheatercheaterbestfriendeater - never shout never

character wrote this song and performs it at an open mic in front of their ex that cheated on them a few days prior

maybe a coming of age movie

afterwards they go to dennys with their friends

no tears left to cry - ariana grande

main character is picking themselves back up

they just recovered from heartbreak or something

there is inevitably a look at what you're missing glowup scene

idk you yet - alexander 23

universe where there's soulmates

character hasn't met theirs yet

home - cavetown

sad scene

main character is lonely

probably a lgbt coming of age film


	2. Chapter 2

slow dancing in the dark - joji

i can just imagine this song playing as someone dramatically falls backwards into a pool in slow motion while wearing full formal wear

girls / girls / boys - panic at the disco

lgbtq movie obviously

bi panic moment

100 bad days - ajr

main character is down on their luck and they decide to embrace it

they have a good time

perfect day - hoku

this is already in multiple movies

y'know

getting ready / shopping montage

beautiful socially adept female protagonist

no need to change perfection

dead inside - younger hunger

the gang is walking type beat

i like this for a fantasy type 

the main character cannot be rich and i can't explain why

very good villian out of costume song

bitter water - the oh hellos

cottagecore!!! i don't know if cottagecore movies exist but this would be perfect in one!!

new americana - halsey

dystopian

the younger generation is taking over the world

this is a rallying cry they're all preparing to rebel / rebelling

cleopatra - the lumineers

coming of age movie

dramatic finding themselves type thing

or

discovering the outside world after being stuck in one place their whole life


	3. Chapter 3

hoodies - jayxander

teen movie!!

angst but happy at the same time

very catharsis

emotional release scene

doing something dramatic and driving at night and stuff

drinking games - silver sphere

party scene

like euphoria vibes

bad guy - billie eilish

all i can think of is the umbrella academy scene

also a perfect villian scene

like they're searching for the hero

telephone - lady gaga

there's not a single lady gaga song that's not perfect for a club scene

they just are

that's just the vibes

i can't explain it

overture - ajr

i mean,,,, it's an overture

either a beginning or a credits song

stubborn love - the lumineers

falling in love!!

dancing in the kitchen

the good part - ajr

main character finally gets a happy ending

ending scene song

watercolors - mal blum

main character is lonely

and they like,,,, go to coffee shops and stuff on their own

marlboro nights - lonely god

indie film

this song with some shaky filming of kids with colorful hair and cool shoes

my ordinary life - the living tombstones

cartoon!!

little cartoon worldbuilding scene


End file.
